It is widely recognized that flexible electronics will greatly expand the application space for microelectronics and deliver new functional capabilities in a variety of commercial areas. In light of this well-recognized potential, one immediate challenge is to develop a robust manufacturing platform to achieve fast, low-power circuits on substrates such as plastic, rubber, paper, and metal foil. Previous demonstrations of flexible electronic systems have largely focused on integration of conventional silicon CMOS onto plastic or rubber sheets using mechanical transfer. Such lithography-intensive, “pick and place” paradigms may not be able to provide cost and area scaling necessary for many of envisioned applications and may not be able to deliver all the desired functions (e.g., optical transparency).